all the weasleys love hermione!
by Liongirlxx
Summary: Everyone said and thought that Ron and Hermione would end up together, but what do the other weasley sons think of that do they like her to? who will hermione choose? Rated T
1. Chapter 1:bill

This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge me.

Enjoy xx

**All the Weasleys want hermione**

_**Summary:**_

_**Everyone said an thought that Ron and Hermione would end up together, but what do the other weasley sons think of that, and who will hermione choose?**_

_**Rated T**_

Bill's pov:

I decided to spend the summer at the burrow because I had a fight with fleur I was sitting on the couch and was now in a long conversation with George and Fred about a new product of them, but I wasn't really listening anymore because all I could think about was Hermione…..yes its true all I could think about was my little brothers best friend, insane right.

Slowly an old memory enters my brain, it was two years ago.

_Its 2 AM and I could not sleep so I decided to go for a walk, as I walk through the door I see a bushy, brown haired girl sitting on a bench reading a book called: 1001 ways to save a wizards life._

_I walk up to her and sit next to her, only now I realize that she has been crying, she looks up and said 'I am so scared bill, what should I do, my parents are in danger and I can't talk to them, Harry is to busy with Ginny and the war to even talk to me, Ron is only busy with Lavender. I am so lonely' a small tear starts rolling of her cheek. _

_I reply 'everything is going to be alright hermione, I am here for you and I always will'_

_a small laugh appears on her face._

_Then suddenly she starts leaning in and we start kissing, the minutes passed by and she starts unbuttoning her shirt, and I ask 'are you sure?'_

'_yes' she said_

'_oke' I answer_

_The next day I woke up next to hermione, put my clothes on, pack my bag and leave the burrow in confusion about what happened the night before, not coming back for another_

_2 years._

'Bill' George said

'What!' I say rudely.

He looks at me offended and then says; 'hermione is looking for you'

'oh oke' I say as I stand up and walk to hermione.

'hey' I say to her.

'HEY, that is all you say after not talking to me for TWO YEARS' she screams.

'I am….I am sorry, oke' I say

'I just don't understand why you suddenly left.' I see tears welling up in her eyes.

'I did it because, I am 10 years older than you and that's weird and illegal to be with someone that's 10 years older than you'

'I don't care about age difference' she said, she kisses my cheek and walks away, it is such a special girl.

a/n:

review please


	2. Chapter 2: charlie

Chapter 2 Charlie:

I don't own Harry potter =(

Charlie's pov

'I am home!' I scream as I walk into the burrow.

Mom, Harry, Ginny and ron walk up to me and start hugging me.

I am glad to be home, but also sad because I know I will miss them when I go back to Romania.

Then I see hermione talking with my dad about muggle schools, as I walk up to them they both turn around and look very happy to see me, they both hug me and I start a conversation with hermione.

After a minute or 10 I notice something on her arm, when I look better I see that it is a tattoo.

She noticed that I look at her arm and asks: 'why do you keep looking at my arm?'

I start laughing and say: 'I did not know that you had a tattoo'

She looks at me in shock as she answers: 'don't tell anyone please, I beg you.'

'oke, but only if you tell me what it is.' I reply

'…..uhh…it is a…..it's a dragon' I have a huge grin on my face after she said that.

She starts blushing and then asks 'do you got a tattoo?'

'I never told anyone, but yes I do, it is on my back it is a red dragon. Do you want to see it?' I ask.

'yes' she answers enthusiast.

I pull of my shirt and show her the dragon, as I turn back around she trips over one of Fred and George inventions and falls on top of me, right on that moment mom walks in and sees us, oops.

She looks very angry at us as she screams: 'CHARLIE WEASLEY WHAT IS GOING ON HERE'

Hermione and I look at each other and start laughing.

She is such a special girl.

**a/n**

**review please**


	3. Chapter 3 percy

Hey guys,

Here is the third chapter,

**Review:**

**Bookfan87: to answer your questions, I have always liked that name and when I got the chance to write this story that was the first name that came into my mind, that is why I chose it.**

**Sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes, in Holland I am getting my schoolwork in English ( because its my dream to live and study in America or England when I am older) so I am pretty sure it is going to improve soon.**

**Xx **

**p.s. I am not sure who hermione is going to choose yet, who would you like it to be? **

**I don't own harry potter **

Chapter 3 Percy

Hermione's pov

Today my least favorite weasley boy is going to visit, so I am a little bit angry, but on the other side I am quite happy about it, because with Percy I can talk about educational stuff.

Suddenly I hear a noise and then someone nocks on the door, Percy arrived…..

Percy's pov

I nock on the door and mom opens it, a small smile appears on her face and I see she is about to cry. I give her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, I walk inside to see the other family members look angry at me, right now I just want to run away and never come back, but I would never do that to mom….suddenly a bushy haired girl appears on the end of the stairs, she walks up to me and hugs me tight, only now I see it is my littlest brothers best friend…hermione granger the girl I liked for more then 5 years.

Dinner was awkward, only hermione talked to me, everyone else looked angry at me, even Harry.

Suddenly someone appears behind me and says: 'hey Percy, what are you doing'

I turn around and see hermione staring into my eyes, like she is looking for my soul, I smile and answer: 'nothing, just thinking'

'oh oke' she answers

We start a conversation about spells and don't realize that it is already 01.00 am now and that everyone has already gone to bed.

'I think I am going to bed now' she suddenly says.

'oke, goodnight' I answer

She smiles, walks up to me, kisses my cheek and walks upstairs.

I got a huge smile on my face as I walk to bed.

I wasn't really paying attention, so I accidentally bumped into ron, with an angry look on his face he says 'why are you so happy?'

'oh nothing' I say as I walk into my room 'it was just the best day EVER'

With that I close the door leaving a confused Ron outside while I go to bed.

This was a day I would never forget, because this was the day that the love of my life kissed me.

**a/n **

**and what do you think?**

**Who do you think Hermione should choose?**

**Do you think I should do Hermione's pov more often or should I leave it with the pov of the boys?**

**Review please**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4: George

Chapter 4 George

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you like this chapter,**

**I decided to do Hermione's pov more often, but only very small parts.**

**Hope you like it **

**Enjoy xx**

**p.s. I do not own Harry Potter**

Hermione's pov

This morning I decided to visit the twins in their apartment.

I am almost there as I see Fred leave, so now only George is home, great….I think?

I nock on the door and see George naked with only a towel around him standing in front of me…..awkward!

'I am so so sorry, I will leave…bye' I say trying not to look at him or his body.

'don't leave' he says grabbing me arm softly 'I will just put on some clothes

on….. or not if you like this better' he says, I know it is a joke, but it still makes me feel a little uncomfortable.

'very funny George' I say 'can I come in now'

'of course' he says with a big smile on his face.

I walk inside and go sit on the couch, George walks upstairs to put some clothes on and I decided to take a look around the house.

I see a beautiful white dinner table and white comfy chairs around it, there is a chimney and above that there is a picture of the weasley family, there are also a lot of quidditch pictures, and also a lot of Gryffindor things and products from the joke shop of course.

George's pov

As I walk upstairs to put some clothes on I start thinking: 'why is she here?, what does she want? What if she suspects that I like her…a lot? What will Fred think?' slowly I start panicking.

I put on some clothes and walk downstairs, I see she is looking around the house, I hope she thinks it is nice.

Fred and I have been crushing on her for 4 years, because she was so brave to come up with an idea to stand up against umbridge and because she is pretty hot!

I walk up to her and say: 'I am wearing clothes now, you can look.'

She laughs and says: 'that is good, so how are you and Fred doing with the shop?'

We start talking about the shop and about how we should speak more often, after a while we come to the topic romance and dating and I ask:

'and do you have a boyfriend at the moment?'

'no I don't, you?'

'no'

' oh that is good because otherwise I couldn't do this' I look at her confused.

Suddenly she kisses me, we stay in that position for about 20 minutes, as she rips her shirt of, we keep on kissing as we walk to my room. I am wondering where she learned all this, because I am pretty sure she did not learn this in books.

Next morning I wake up and see hermione looking peacefully at me.

Suddenly she stands up, she kisses my cheek and says:

'can we please keep this our dirty little secret'

'of course' I say.

With that she walks out of the door, winks at me and walks out of the house.

5 minutes later Fred comes home, walks into my room and asks:

'and what did I miss?'

'A lot!' I say and I start telling him the story, a story we would never forget.

**a/n**

**and what did you think?**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5: Fred

Heyy,

Here is chapter 5!

**Review:**

**PyroEnthusiast: I know right Fred and hermione are my favorite (fake) couple. But I am not sure if I will bring them together in this story, luckily this chapter is about Fred. Enjoy reading it! : ) **

**I don't own harry potter!**

**Chapter 5 Fred ( so he is NOT dead)**

Hermione's pov:

It had been two days since my nightly 'adventure' with George and I am kind of regretting doing 'it' with him.

Ginny said that I should clear my head from everything so tonight we are going to a muggle club called: jump.

We just arrived in the club and got ourselves 2 fire whiskeys, Ginny has just gone of to talk to a cute guy, she and Harry are in a fight so she is trying to forget him by throwing herself at other guys and apparently it is working.

Suddenly I see a familiar face coming towards me….Malfoy!

'Hello 'ermmionee.' He says drunkenly.

'hey Draco' suddenly he throws himself at me, I try to get away but it doesn't work.

He starts kissing my neck and I push him away, suddenly someone appears in front of me and hits Draco very hard.

Draco runs away, and the guy turns around and I see Fred… or is it George?

No it is Fred, definitely.

Fred's pov:

'I just saved you from being raped, the least you could do is saying thank you' I says

'I was about to say thank you' she reply's

I smile at her, she is so pretty, and smart, she is perfect.

We talk for a while and then I ask 'how long are you going to stay at the burrow?'

'until I find a job and a place to live, why?'

'just wondering' she looks at me with a I don't believe you look so I decide to start another subject.

'so how is everything going with your love live? I heard you have been shagging my twin.'

'grow up' she says and we both decide to order another fire whiskey.

After 3 rounds of fire whiskey Ginny walks up to up, crying.

'what is wrong' I ask, feeling protective to my little sister.

'I ave just beem umped' she says drunkenly.

'oh I am so sorry, maybe you should go home, you seem a little drunk' says hermione, and I decide to order another round of fire whiskey.

'you are right' Ginny says as she apperates out of the club.

After another 2 rounds of fire whiskey, hermione and I are pretty drunk, so we both apperate to my apartment, George decided to sleep at the burrow for the night so I had the apartment for myself.

I walk up to hermione and start kissing her roughly, she kisses me back and then she rips of my shirt, as we walk up to my bedroom.

We both fall on the bed, all I can think about Is how much I want her.

The next morning, I wake up and suddenly I feel someone next to me, I turn around to see hermione laying next to me, naked, memory's from last night come back to me and I feel incredibly guilty, 2 days ago she was shagging my twin and now me, that is not good.

I see her wake up slowly and say: 'morning 'mione'

She turns around and says 'what happened'

'fire whiskey happened'

'oh, well I got to go before George comes or anyone at the burrow notices I am gone' she stands up, puts some clothes on and walks to the door, then she stops, turns around and says 'don't say anything to George please'

'I wont'

'thanks' and with that she apperates out of the house back to the burrow.

Hermione's pov

I apperate into Ginny's room, to see that she is not in there, I run downstairs to see everyone at the dinner table looking at me, I sit down and Mrs, weasley asks 'where have you been? You where not in the house, so where were you?'

' I was taking a walk.' I say putting up a fake smile.

'really, and you didn't bother to do your hair.' Ginny says pointing at her hair.

I blush as I finish my breakfast and walk upstairs, this was so awkward.

2 weeks later:

I was feeling sick the past week, I have been puking a lot and I think I missed my period, apparently Mrs. Weasley has noticed that to because when I arrived at the dinner table Mrs. Weasley asked I she could speak with me.

'are you feeling oke, sweetie' she asks after breakfast

'yeah' I say

'you sure cause you have been puking the entire week every morning and I think you missed your period' she says

'here' she says giving me a pregnancy test

I walk to the bathroom and try it out, once I am done, I wait till it beeps, I look at it: 2 stripes…. I am pregnant, I am so in shock that I don't hear the twins come inside the burrow.

'and?' Mrs. Weasley asks

'I… I am pregnant'

As I say that I see the twins looking at me with their mouths wide open.

Now the question is….. who is the father?

Fred, George or…

**a/n**

**haha how mean am I?**

**cliffhanger**

**review please**

**xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6 ron

Chapter 6 Ron

**Sorry that it took so long to update but I went on a school trip to Canterbury, it was so cool!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I do not own harry potter!**

Hermione's pov:

It was a week since I found out that I was pregnant, and thanks to me the twins are not talking to each other, I feel horrible!

Now I am talking to Ron, I just told him about the pregnancy and he is constantly asking questions.

'hermione, who is the father?' he suddenly asks, I get really nervous, how am I going to tell my best friend that 3 of his brothers could be the father of my unborn child.

'uhh…it…I…..it is one of your brothers.' I say hoping he does not ask which one.

'which one?'

damn I think he does asks more questions.

'Fred, George or….Bill' I see anger welling up in his eyes.

'you did 'it' with 3 of my brothers…how could you?...and Bill, he is 10 years older than you!'

Tears are welling up in my eyes, stupid hormones I think!

'Ron please….don't be angry'

'hermione I fu*ing love you and you go … my brothers!'

With that he walks out of the room and I lay crying on my bed, thinking of the oldest brother Bill

**Flashback**

'_I don't care about age difference' I said, I kiss his cheek and walk away._

_**Later that night**_

_I see someone walking into my room, its bill, he walks up to my bed and sits in the chair next to my bed._

'_hey' he says._

'_hey'_

'_I thought about what you said, you are right, age difference is not important, I am so sorry.'_

'_it is okay, I am not mad at you' a small smile appears on his face._

_I kiss him, we deepen the kiss and after a minute or ten our clothes are of._

_**Next morning**_

_I wake up and see bill next to me, he is so sweet, then I realize something….. isn't he married!_

_Oops._

**End of flashback**

I see ron coming into my room, I want to scream that he needs to go away, but the words don't come out of my mouth.

'I'm sorry, you know I love you, so the fact that you carry one of my brothers baby made my very angry, but you are one of my best friends so I need to be there for you' he says

'thank you Ronald, that means a lot to me.' I walk up to him and hug him tight.

Ron's pov

I just made up with hermione, now I know for sure she will never love me, we will just be friends….forever!

Suddenly I realize something, Bill is married!

I decided to visit Bill.

How could he cheat on Fleur, she is an amazing woman, I can't believe my brother.

I apperate into their house and walk into a fight between Bill and Fleur,

'I hate you' I hear Fleur say

'what did I do this time?' Bill says, 'except for cheating, who knows' I think

'I want a divorce!' Fleur says.

'What?!' I hear Bill say

'yes you heard me!'

'you know what, oke we are getting divorced, after you tell me why you want a divorce.' Bill says

I had pinkie spy on you and she saw you kiss hermione!(a/n pinkie is a house elf)

'you spied on me!' he screams

'YES, I DID' she screams and with that she disappeared into the floo system.

He looks very angry, so I decided to go and visit him another time and with that I apperate back home to see the twins fighting.

'you did it with her a WEEK after me' I hear George say

'I said I was sorry, we were drunk, it just sort of happened' Fred says

Suddenly mom walks up them and screams

'WOULD YOU TO CUT IT OF, YOU GUYS SHOULD BE SUPPORTING HEMIONE AND NOT FIGHTING LIKE LITTLE KIDS!'

She screams.

And with that she left the room.

The twins immediately run upstairs to her room, they are such lucky guys.

**4 and a half months later ( Hermione's pov)**

Today I am going to find out my baby's gender,

I told bill that I am pregnant and he took it pretty well,

Bill, George, Fred, Ron and molly are coming, Harry wanted to come to but James was just born and he needed to stay home to take care of him and Ginny.

In a minute we get to see the baby inside of me, molly holds my left hand, ron my right and Bill and the twins are touching my belly.

The mediwitch comes in and gives me a ultrasound, we all look at the screen and see a beautiful baby, out of nowhere the mediwitch says 'it's a girl!'

Everyone looks happy and we go home.

'we need to come up with names' Fred says

'good idea' I say.

'angelina maria weasley' Bill says

'maybe' I say

'I am going upstairs' Ron says

'oke, thanks for everything' I say I hug him and he goes upstairs.

'or Sophie weasley' George says

'nah, that is so simple.' I say

'or April Luna Weasley' Fred says

'uhh maybe' I say

'What about Dominique Sophia weasley' I say

'Sounds good' Fred says

'maybe' George says

'nahh' Bill says

'we will come op with something later, I am going to bed' I say and with that I walk upstairs.

I walk to Ron's room and see him looking into a photo book.

I see tears in his eyes, I walk up to him and see he is looking at a picture of a little girl.

'who is that?' I ask

'remember 6th year when I was dating lavender?'

Yes how could I forget, you where constantly snogging her I think but is answer with a simple 'yes'

'well, right before we broke up she got pregnant and she said I could never see the baby, and I don't know where the baby now is, after Lavender died, her parents moved far away with the baby. Her name is Taylor Olivia brown, and I miss her so much.'

We talk the entire night, and at 3 am I decide to go to bed, I need a plan to make sure ron gets to see his little girl.

**a/n **

what did you guys think?

Do you know a good name for the baby?

Love you guys xxxx


	7. another weasley

Chapter 7: another weasley:

Hey guys,

I came up with the name myself because no one else came up with a name.

I hope you like it

I do not own Harry Potter or this means war.

Xxx

Hermione's pov

I am now 8 and a half months pregnant, and the boys won't leave me out of their side, I also have not found Ron's little girl yet, it's so sad.

We did come up with a name for my daughter: Dominique Sophie Molly Weasley.

We also completed her room, she is staying in my apartment and her room is the most beautiful shade of pink!

now I am sitting in Fred and Georges apartment watching 'this means war' my favorite movie, and suddenly….

'ouch' I scream I look down and see….my water broke.

'hermione are you oke' the twins screamed at the same time, while running up to her.

'do I look oke' I screamed back

' I call bill, you get the car, we are going to the hospital' Fred screamed

**In st. mungo's Fred's pov**

We have been here for 3 hours now, hermione is screaming and cursing at us but she is almost done.

30 min. later:

'Fred, George, Bill, meet Dominique Sophie Molly Weasley.' Hermione says

'she is beautiful' I say

I look at her, she has a few red locks on her head, beautiful blue eyes, the rest of her body is just like her moms.

'when shall we do the DNA test?' Bill suddenly asks.

'how about right now?' Hermione asks.

'oke' George and I both say at the same time.

After 10 minutes a nurse comes in takes the test and in 5 minutes we get the results, I am so nervous, in a few minutes I get to hear if the little girl in Hermione's arms my daughter or niece is.

**George's pov**

I can't keep my eyes of the little girl, she is so beautiful.

A nurse just came in and took a DNA test, in a few minutes we are going to hear who the father of this beautiful girl is.

I hope it is me.

**Bill's pov**

I already love her, if she is mine or not I love her, she is beautiful, just like her mom but with red hair of course.

In a minute or 2 the nurse will come back with the results of the DNA test.

I hope she is my daughter, but I know Fed and George will be great dads to.

**Hermione's pov**

The nurse comes in and hands me an envelope with the results, I am slightly nervous, because I love all three of them.

I open the envelope and look at the results.

_We are happy to inform you that the father of Dominique Sophie Molly Weasley is:_

_Fredrick Weasley. Bla bla bla…_

I look up to the boys and say 'here it says that the father of Dominique is.. Fred.'

'yes whooh yes yes' I hear him say.

Bill and Fred look a little sad but happy to, they are happy for Fred.

I got my baby and an amazing and loving dad for my daughter, and maybe even a boyfriend, the next thing I need to do is find Ron's daughter and my journey is complete, but right now I am going to have some quality time with Dominique and Fred.

**Two months later**

'I found her' I scream to Ron

Ron was visiting me and Fred over the weekend and we were looking for Taylor again.

'really where?'

'in…..Australia'

'what, but that's on the other side of the world?!' he screams

'yea, but I got the address, so we can go by floo.'

'and say what, yea that's my daughter and I want her back!'

'exactly' I say and he looks at me like I said that pigs fly.

'just go' I say.

'no'

'yes, now here, say loud and clear: brown mansion.'

'brown mansion' and with that ron disappeared.

**Ron's pov**

I landed in a huge white house, and when I look around I see two angry faces looking at me, Mr. and Mrs. Brown.

'hey' I say

'what are you doing her?' Mr. brown says

'getting my daughter' I say.

'Why, you never wanted her?' Mrs. Brown says.

'yes I did, but lavender said I could not see her'

'no' Mr. brown said 'lavender said you did not wanted her'

'Yes I did' I reply angry

'she lied' Mr. brown said.

'you can have her….if we can see her every month' mrs. Brown says

'of course' I say taking the baby 'I'll pick up the stuff later okay?'

I floo back to Hermione's apartment and we celebrate with a big party.

I had my little girl back.

_**a/n**_

_**and what did you think?**_

_**I hope you liked it**_

_**Do you know a good ending?**_

_**xx**_


	8. Chapter 8: harry and ginny potter

_**Chapter 8: Harry and Ginny Potter**_

_**Hi this is a chapter about Harry and Ginny,**_

_**There is only a little bit Hermione and the others, I hope you like it!**_

_**Xx**_

_**I do not own harry potter (but you knew that already)**_

**Ginny's pov**

Today is going to be the best day of my life, I am marrying Harry potter!

I was wearing a beautiful white wedding dress, Hermione was my made of honer, she was wearing a Lila dress, she looked amazing. Ron was Harry's best men.

In 30 minutes I am getting married!

**30 minutes later**

'do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as you husband?'

'I do'

'and do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your wife?'

'I do'

'you may now kiss the bride' they shared a long passionate kiss and everyone was clapping.

'now its time to party!' George suddenly screamed and everyone ran out of the church.

'are you guys coming?' Hermione asked.

'yeah' Harry said

'great' Hermione said

' are you coming, Mrs. Potter?' Harry asked me.

'of course!' I said kissing his cheek.

'What is wrong?' Hermione asked after Harry went to talk to Ron.

'nothing' she looks at me with her 'I don't believe you' look.

'really' I say

'You keep looking at your stomach, you have eating the entire buffet and you keep running to the toil… oh my god, you're pregnant, aren't you?'

'I might be?' I say

'I am here for you' I smile at her, she is such a good friend.

'thanks' we hug, and talk for another hour, then everyone went home.

**Later that night (around 01.00 AM) **

'Harry?' I ask

'yes hun'

'I've got to tell you something'

'whats up'

'I….I am pregnant' a small smile appears on his face.

'that is amazing' he says 'we have to come up with names and make a doctors appointment.'

'relax'

'how far are you ahead?' he asks

'two months'

'should we come up with names?'

'great idea' I grab a notebook and a pen.

'we come up with 2 boys and 2 girl names okay?'

'Olivia Maria Potter' I say

'great, what about….Lilly Rosa Potter.'

' I love it, now the boys names, maybe…Remus Sirius Potter?'

'that is amazing' he says 'what about James Arthur Potter?'

'I love it, so we got the names, now lets go to sleep, love you.'

'love you to' he says half a sleep.

**4 months later**

'Ginny, I got amazing news, your not pregnant with one baby, but with two.' The mediwitch says.

'I am getting twins, that's amazing' I say excitedly

'can you tell us the gender?' harry says

"It is a boy and a girl" the mediwitch tells us and with that we say goodbye and walk back home.

**3 months later**

I got my two baby's in my arms, they had just been born, and we chose the names:

Lilly Rosa Potter & James Arthur potter.

James has black hair like Harry and Lilly has red hair like me.

We are now in the car back home.

_**a/n**_

_**what did you think?**_

_**Please review**_

_**Xxx liongirlxx**_


	9. Chapter 9: 10 years later

Chapter 9: ten years later

Dominique is 11

James and lilly are 10

All the other characters you read in the story.

Enjoy reading it

I do not own Harry Potter

….

Hermione's pov

It has been eleven years since Fred and I got together and in a week Dominique goes to Hogwarts.

Fred and I got married 8 years ago and we got 3 kids: Dominique who is 11, Casey who is 8 and nick who is 2 years old.

George finally got over me 3 years ago and is now dating Angelina.

Bill is married to Fleur again and they got two kids, a 3 year old little girl named Amy and a 1 year old boy named Danny.

Ron is dating Luna Lovegood and Taylor, who is now 13 years old, seems to love his new girlfriend, though she thinks that nargels are a little weird.

Taylor is going to start her third year at Hogwarts, of course she is in Gryffindor.

Charlie just got married, to a girl named Amelia.

Percy still hasn't moved on, he does not even talk to Fred.

And last but not least, Ginny and Harry, they got 3 kids too, Lilly and James who are 10 years old and Sirius who is 4 years old.

Fred still works in the joke shop and Dominique loves it there.

She is just like her father.

Dumbledore send us an extra letter where he mentioned that Snape cried when he heard the daughter of one of the twins was coming.

**A week later:**

Fred, Ron, Luna and I are standing at platform nine and three quarters and the train is going to leave in a minute.

We are waving them goodbye.

'they grow up so fast' Fred says

I look at him and say 'yeah, I am going to miss her.'

And with that we say goodbye to Ron and Luna and apperate back home.

_**Dominique's pov**_

I am looking for a cabinet to sit, but they are all full.

Taylor went to go to her friends and left me as soon as we entered the train.

Suddenly I see a cabinet with three kids in it, a blond haired cute boy, two black haired girls ( I think that they are twins), and a boy that looks like one of the boyfriends aunt Ginny ones had.

'can I sit here?' I ask politely

'of course, my name is Scorpius Malfoy, but don't worry my family is not evil anymore' the cute blonde said.

'and I am Danny Thomas' now I remember, aunt Ginny ones dated a boy named Dean Thomas, that must be his dad.

'and we are Savannah and Sophie Longbottom, our parents were friends' the black haired girls said.

'this is our First year and yours?' I look at Scorpius and answer 'it is my first year to, I hope I get put in Gryffindor and you?'

'I hope I get put in slytherin, but the rest here wants to be put in Gryffindor to.' He says.

**At Hogwarts**

'Dominique Sophie Molly Weasley' Mrs. McGonagall says

I walk to the hat and before it is even on my head the hat says 'Gryffindor'

I walk to the Gryffindor table and go sit next to Savannah and Danny.

Sophie got put in Ravenclaw and Scorpius in Slytherin, but that does not stop us from being friends.

**The end**

_a/n_

_hi did you like the chapter?_

_I am starting a new story but I don't know which one, I got three idea's which one do you like? _

_The first is called double double twin trouble_

_Here is the promo_

_It is Hermione's 5__th__ year at Hogwarts and she is in love with both twins, but she is already dating Fred, uh oh!_

_She also receives a mysterious letter, but from who?_

_How is she going to handle this?_

_What does George think?_

_And from who is the letter?_

_Find out in Double double twin trouble._

_The second is called:_

_You what?_

_Luna is sad because her dad just died._

_Draco is scared for what will happen to him._

_One night they get drunk, the next morning Luna wakes up in a hotel room, alone._

_2 weeks later she finds out she is pregnant._

_How will draco take it?_

_And what does Neville have to do with this?_

_The third is called:_

_You disappeared._

_Hermione had to go, she did not wanted this to happen._

_1 night changed her life._

_Now 11 years later she is back._

_1 surprise changed his life too._

_Is he mad or happy?_

_Find out in you disappeared!_

_You can choose!_

_1,2 or 3_

_Xxx liongirlxx _


End file.
